Complicated
by Sera1
Summary: Just a short, waffy AAML song-fic, with the song "Complicated" sung by Carolyn Johnson. Just a short little AAML. Please R&R. No flames, please. I'm not making you read this, so you shouldn't flame me if you don't like it.


Vurso: We're doing this to get rid of Sera's writer's block.

Firethroat: We don't own Pokemon.

Me: And we also don't own the song "Complicated" sung by Carolyn Dawn Johnson.

Vurso: Now, on with the fic!

*********************

"Hey Mist. Whatcha lookin' at?" I gulped as a blush rose to my face, and quickly stuffed the picture of all of us into my backpack.

"Nothing." I lied.

Ash looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, then shrugged and walked off.

__

I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
Is written all over my face.

When he had asked that of me, I had wanted to crawl under a log or something. I couldn't stand it if he found out that I liked him.

__

When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.

I thought back to the beginning of Ash's journey. After a few bumps, we had started to get along pretty well. But now, things seemed different. Ash was a little bit tenser around me lately.

__

  
We used to laugh, we used to hug,  
The way that old friends do.

"Hey, Misty, can you come help me feed the Pokemon?" Ash called from where he was pinned under Bayleef. "I'm kinda tied up at the moment." I giggled, as Bayleef had tied Ash up with her vines, to keep her from escaping.

"Ash, I think Bayleef's crush is becoming more of an obsession." I managed to say, while trying to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"No kidding." He said dryly, while Bayleef rubbed her head against his chest. I chuckled softly as I tried to pull her off, but backed away when she gave a menacing growl. It finally took Brock using Onix to get her off.

I offered Ash my hand to help him up, and blushed slightly when he gave me a smile in thanks.

"You okay Mist? Your face is kinda red."

__

  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.

I hated myself just then. But what was I supposed to do? Just tell him that I love him? It was so confusing…

"I'm fine." I finally told him, turning away.

__

  
Such a contradiction,  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh, the way I feel for you.

I sighed. Everything was so confusing…

On the one hand, if I told him, then he might hate me afterwards, and I would have to leave the group.

But if I didn't tell him… well, it was already tearing me up inside as it was.

I closed my eyes and sighed again in indecision.

__

So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.   
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel?   
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated.

"You know, Misty, Ash talks about you a lot." Brock said in a conversational tone while we waited for Ash in the Pokemon Center.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. He really likes you, you know."

I sighed softly. _And I REALLY like him… that's the problem…_

Oh, just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips.

"Hey, Misty."

"Yeah Brock?"

"Are you sure that you and Ash are just friends?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm sure…" Yeah, I was sure. Sure that my face would give away the fact that I was lying.

Brock just sighed and shook his head. I caught him muttering something that suspiciously sounded like, "And you say I'M blind…" 

__

  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
They say I must be blind.

I yawned and stretched.

"That was a great dinner," I said to my friend.

"Thanks." He said, smiling.

I turned to Ash, about to ask him if he agreed, when I caught him staring at me.

"Huh? What is it? Do I have food on my face?" I asked, wiping my face hurriedly with a napkin.

"Oh, no. Sorry. It's nothing." Ash said hurriedly. He then gave a huge yawn and said, "Gosh, I'm exhausted. I think I'll go to bed." He got up and walked over to his sleeping bag, calling over his shoulder, "Night Misty, night Brock."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. _That was weird…_

  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me,  
From the corner of your eye.

"Everything's so confusing…" I murmured while playing with Togepi.

*What's confusing? * He asked me.

"Everything…" I replied with a sigh.

*You're thinking about Daddy again, aren't you? * Togepi asked me. I sighed. I never had been able to get Togepi to break that little habit of his of calling Ash "Daddy."

"Yeah… I am…"

Togepi hugged me. *Then tell him how you feel. Daddy will understand. *

I gently hugged him back. "It's not that simple…"

*Why? *

"It just isn't…" We both sighed.

__

  
Oh, It's so confusing.  
I wish you'd just confess.   
But think of what I'd be losin',  
if your answer wasn't yes.

Pikachu yawned and insistently pushed his head under my hand, asking for an ear rub.

*Just tell him how you feel. * He said lazily.

I sighed. "I already told Togepi that it isn't that simple. And my feelings sometimes just go back and forth. Sometimes I want to hug him, sometimes I want to push him off a cliff. Sometimes I want to kiss him, sometimes I want to put his head down a toilet."

Pikachu chuckled. *You know Misty, there is a very fine line between hate and love. *

"I know… I know…" I murmured softly. "Sometimes I don't know if what I feel for him is one or the other."

*It's love. * Pikachu said simply.

I glared at the electric mouse. "How do you know?"

*I can tell. It's love. * With that, he stood, and trotted off to go grab a bite to eat. Or at least try.

I sighed again. "It's just so complicated…"

__

So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.   
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel?   
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated.

I looked at Ash as he laughingly continued in his mock wrestling match with Pikachu.

I sighed softly. "Who am I kidding? He could never love me back… all he thinks of me as is a scrawny little redhead that follows him around because he has to repay me for my bike…" I went back to watching, and whispered, "But it's not about the bike anymore… it hasn't been for a long time…"

__

Oh, I hate it.  
'Cos I've waited,  
So long for someone like you.  
Oh, what do I do?

I got up, about to go tell him once and for all about how I felt. I had taken two steps, when I suddenly chickened out.

I sighed. _It would be better if I left… _Wordlessly, I picked up all my stuff, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and slowly walked off.

__

  
Oh should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
I want you to know,  
But then again I don't

Everything's too complicated for me to stay… I thought to myself.

__

.  
It's so complicated…  
It's so complicated…  
It's so complicated.  
Ohh.

"Hey! Misty! Where are you going?" I heard Ash call from behind me, and then the sound of footsteps as he jogged to catch up.

"I can't stay…" I said softly.

"What? Why not?" He asked, confused.

"You wouldn't understand." I said, walking on.

"Try me." He said, walking alongside me.

"It's too complicated." I said, turning my head away so Ash wouldn't see my tears.

"Misty, please don't go… Misty…" He gently turned my head back towards him. "I love you too much to just let you leave…"

It took a few seconds for what he had said to register, and when it did, we both froze.

"Wha… what did you… say?" I managed to gasp out.

Ash gulped, and looked ready to bolt, but my strong grip on his arm prevented that. He looked down and said slowly, "I said, 'I love you too much to let you leave…'"

"That's what I thought…" I said softly. I used my fingertips to lift his head, and, taking a gamble, gently kiss his cheek.

"I love you, too." I murmured softly in his ear, before smiling and walking back to camp. I looked back once, and saw him standing in the exact same spot, completely stunned.

I merely smiled softly, a smile of pure happiness.

*********************

Me: Okay, we did this to get rid of my writer's block.

Vurso: So, please review.

Me: And I know that it's not very good, but it's just a bit of AAML fluff to hold us rabid AAM fans over until the episode where Ash gets his sixth Johto league badge.

Vurso: And if you don't know what that reference means, and want to know, then e-mail Sera at Red_Pheonix@hotmail.com, or, use AIM to IM her at Gryphonshifter

Me: Now, please review!


End file.
